watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
One Night at Flumpty's
One Night at Flumpty's is an independent survival horror game developed by Jonochrome and is a parody of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. A sequel was released in April 2015. In the game, the player is kidnapped by Flumpty and is forced to play his game of survival and must survive one night from him and his friends in a playhouse of some sort. This video was uploaded on April 13th, 2015 and was the 269th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Molly saying that the game looks adorable, Renae sees Flumpty on the menu screen and finds him cute. Molly starts the game hoping that it's not scary, but learns that it is exactly what she thought it would be. Renae looks at the office and is slightly creeped out by it, Mariya also creeped out by all the things in the office. Molly clicks on the Ronald McDonald poster's nose and is delighted to learn that it functions exactly how the posters do in the actual Five Nights at Freddy's games. The girls then get a phone call from Flumpty telling them that he's coming for them, Renae and Mariya concerned by the phone call. Mackenzie sees Winnie the Pooh's disemboweled body on the office counter and feels sorry for it. Mariya sees that Flumpty has begun to move around, while Molly has Flumpty by the left door and closes it, though wonders why she wouldn't let him in. She examines the items in the office and comments that she still likes this game better than Five Nights at Freddy's. Renae wonders if the game has the same concept as Five Nights at Freddy's, while Mackenzie examines the objects in the office. She then goes to the left door but finds that she can't close it, Mackenzie knowing that she has lost the game. Renae also wonders if she has cameras, saying she doesn't really want to look at them, though she eventually does and is overcome by the cuteness of the areas. The girls later find the Beaver on the toilet, Renae finding it humorous. Molly tries to look for Flumpty before going to the left door and finds that it is disabled, Molly knowing exactly what it means and refuses to "play its game", while Mackenzie has Birthday Boy Blam by the right door and comments on his teeth. Meanwhile, Mariya gets jumped by Birthday Boy Blam, as Molly simply waits it out before getting jumped by Birthday Boy Blam and is not amused. Mackenzie gets jumped by Birthday Boy Blam as well, while Renae comments that she isn't sure if she should be scared or not and that the suspense is what makes it scary. Renae then sees Birthday Boy Blam by the right door and closes it, saying that he was a little scary. She later checks on the door again but still has Birthday Boy Blam by the door. Mariya looks through the cameras before getting jumped by Birthday Boy Blam. She then says that she wants to beat the game but the game isn't letting her. Molly sees Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam in the same room and finds their facial expressions humorous. Renae comments that the cactus in the office is very distracting as it looks like a butt. Molly asks why she always gets a security guard job in these games, while Mackenzie gets jumped by Birthday Boy Blam whilst reciting Humpty Dumpty. Renae has Flumpty by the left door and closes it, saying that Flumpty looked fat. Molly wonders if the Beaver does anything, while Mariya has Birthday Boy Blam by the right door and closes it. Molly looks through her cameras and sees the Beaver running, Molly screaming and closing the right door, saying that she kind of reacted slowly to it. Mackenzie comments that running out of toilet paper is the worst feeling, especially if the last person to use the toilet didn't replace them. Renae finds the similarity between the Beaver and Foxy and also gets the pun about the Beaver being the "runner". Mariya sees that there's poop on the office counter, and has both Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam at both doors and closes both of them. Molly is at 4 AM and sees Grunkfuss the Clown peeking through the hole on the wall and is concerned by it. Mackenzie and Renae are also at 4 AM and see Grunkfuss the Clown and are both concerned by it, Renae then checks the left door and sees the Redman by it and is even more concerned. Mariya sees the Beaver running and quickly goes to close the right door. Mackenzie is at 5 AM and still has Grunkfuss in the wall, having no idea what to do about it, before getting jumped by Birthday Boy Blam. Molly is at 5 AM and has Grunkfuss almost outside of the hole, not sure what to do about him. She checks the doors, sees Flumpty by the left door and closes it, and checks the camera. She then closes the camera only to see Golden Flumpty in the room and gets jumped by it, Molly not amused by the unexpected surprise. Mariya has Birthday Boy Blam by the right door and closes it, and is not amused by it. Molly also has Birthday Boy Blam by the right door and closes it, and is also not amused, she then clicks on the cactus which exclaims that it is a cactus. Renae has Grunkfuss in the hole and thought the game was suppose to contain cute things, before noticing the bra in the office. Molly says that she's good before seeing the Redman by the left door and is confused and annoyed by it. Renae still has Grunkfuss in the hole and is rather nervous, refusing to open her doors, but her power soon goes out and the doors open. Molly is at 5 AM and has Grunkfuss peering out of the hole and the Redman by the left door and closes it. Mariya is at 4 AM and has Grunkfuss in the hole, she then loses all her power and anticipates the jumpscare. Mackenzie is also at 5 AM and at no power, as all the girls are now stuck in a waiting game, as they anxiously wait to see what happens next. Molly runs out of power and begs the game to have the clock roll over to 6 AM, before getting jumped by Birthday Boy Blam. The other girls also gets jumped by Birthday Boy Blam, they then decide that they've had enough and stop playing. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015